Until Next We Meet
by Heichou42
Summary: On that fateful day Celebrian departed from the shores of Middle-Earth. Elrond was torn in two by her leaving, but can he put himself together again?


**Author's Note: Please forgive me any mistakes in my elvish, I used several online dictionaries to ensure accuracy, but I do not know if I succeeded. Translations of all phrases are at the bottom for your convenience. **

* * *

><p>It was cold. In and of itself that wasn't odd, but elves aren't supposed to feel it. Even half-elves should be immune. I felt it, sharply. The wind stinging my eyes and snapping my hair back. It hurt.<p>

"Hervenn-nín, you shiver." I looked up, only to be greeted by the likely source of my pain.

"Truly? I did not know." I responded quietly, forcing my features into a mask of somber humor.

"Do not lie! It is unbecoming of one such as yourself." My wife snapped. She did that often. After…it her temper had deteriorated along with all else.

"Why do you think that I am lying?" I nearly whispered, yanking my lips outward in what was a terrible façade of a smile. Surely my face had become a grotesque sight over the past few months with all the pretending it had done. _Of course I am well, meleth-nín, nothing troubles me, your choice does not bother me. _Lying had become an easy habit where the accident was concerned.

"If you truly are so unaware of yourself, perhaps you should not be the lord of Imladris." I could not tell if she jested or thought so little of me to suggest such a notion.

"How could you even think such a thought?!" I widened my eyes in mock anger, hoping to sooth her displeasure. She didn't laugh, nor even smile, but by the softening of the lines decorating her face, I knew I had helped.

A great bell sounded, calling all to the docks. I turned, striding towards the sound. My wife followed closely. I knew she wished to leave, but it was difficult to let go. She would not be long for this world, were I to force her. We arrived at the edge of the sea. A single ship waited, its majestic sails rising into the setting sun. A thin layer of snow had settled on great bow. In fact, the whole of Greyhaven was blanketed in white. I closed my eyes against its intruding brightness.

"I must depart" Her voice brought me back into the waking world. I saw her step onto the plank connecting the ship to the solid world.

"I know, herves-nín, I know." I responded quietly, fighting the urge to look away. She completed her path onto the boat and greeted the captain, a Loríen elf with typical platinum hair.

"Novaer." She called, waving softly.

"Novear." I could hardy bear to wish her a final a farewell. I fixed my gaze carefully upon the unfolding scene.

The ship turned lethargically into the wind, and away from Middle-Earth. Rock outcroppings flanked it menacingly as it cut through the frozen water. I stood, held by some power in my spot, until the ship fled between the cliffs and out to the Sundering Seas. In nary a week it would land at Valinor, the ancestral lands of the elves. There, my wife could begin her true healing. I finally turned around, ready to go home to Imladris, but not to the empty bed that awaited.

I could feel tears leak out of my eyes at the mear thought of my now-empty chambers. Soon, the simple tears became sobs. I stumbled to the side of the path, falling painfully against the wall. The world swam through the hot tears. I couldn't think, beyond a few simple words. _Gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone! _The words echoed in my mind, racing from one end to another un-endingly. For a time I lay curled there, shivering and shaking deplorably.

After what seemed longer than it could have been, I rose, grasping the wall for support. My robes were surly soiled by the thinly veiled dirt I had sat upon. I brushed myself clean to the best of my abilities. I hoped desperately that no one had chanced by to see the Lord of Imladris in such a sorry state. _It is unlikely that they would pass you by in such circumstances. _I counseled myself. When I cast my eyes upward I noticed that night had fallen as I had grieved, unaware of the world's comings and goings. The carriage set to bear me home would be waiting impatiently for my return. Knowing those who occupied it, I was greatly surprised that none had come to collect me yet. I set off once more to the exits of this fateful place.

It was cold that day. A thousand layers of the warmest velvet could not protect me from the penetrating chill. The wind bit mockingly at my face as I journeyed home. Above, the stars danced happily, yet they seemed just slightly dimmer for having lost an elf who loved them so. _Foolish thoughts! _I scolded, for she could gaze at the sky from Valinor just as she could from Middle-Earth. The thought stuck, however, refusing to vacate my head. I watched the stars sing with a heavy heart as I whispered a false goodbye to them;

"N'i lû tôl, Celebrían."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

**Hervenn-nín- My husband**

**Meleth-nín- My love**

**Herves-nín- My wife**

**Novaer- Farwell (literally: Be good)**

**N'i lû tól- Until next we meet (literally: To the time of our meeting)**

**Author's Note: This is currently a one-shot, but I marked it as in-progress because I have a plan to continue it. I would like to have some feedback about ****whether or not people wish it to continue. The continuance would be along the lines of 2-4 more chapters about other...stuff (NOT SMUT NOT SMUT NOT SMUT) I would prefer to keep the contents under some level of secrecy though! Please review!**


End file.
